You'll Find Him
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam decides to surprise Melody by walking home with her after school. But what they talk about on the way home isn't what he was expecting.


You'll Find Him

Sam was on his way home from a hunt he had been on with Dean. They had been hunting a vengeful spirit that had been plaguing a town in Texas. As Dean drove down the suburban town of Fort Collins, Colorado Sam looked down to see that it was almost 2:30.

"Hey do you think you could drop me off at Melody's school?" Sam asked as an idea came to him.

"Sure. But I thought you wanted to go home." Dean said as he turned right towards his nieces school.

"I did but I think I'll surprise Melody by walking home with her." Sam informs him flipping his phone open sending a quick text to Teresa.

"How old is she now? 13? 14?" Dean asked not remembering how old Melody was.

"15. She'll be 16 in June." Sam states with a slightly smile. He couldn't believe his daughter was almost 16 already.

"Wow. They sure do grow up fast, don't they." Dean laughs as he pulls up in front of the local High School.

"You're telling me." Sam smiles before hopping out of the Impala. He closes the door. "Tell Teresa I'm with Melody." He says to his brother.

"Sure thing. See you in a bit." Dean salutes before driving off.

Sam waves then turns towards to the school, just as the last bell rang. He walked over to one of the many trees' that were placed around the front of the school and waited for his daughter to come out. He only had to wait 10 minutes before he saw her come out the front door. Melody had gotten his eyes and height, but she had long brown hair pulled back up in a high pony. Sam smiled cause she looked almost identical to how Teresa had looked when he had first met her all those years ago. Sam slowly made his way over to where she was walking.

"Melody!" Sam called with a wave of his hand.

Melody didn't answer and kept her head down. As he got closer Sam noticed that she was wearing headphones. Which explained why she didn't hear him. So he walked right in front of her. She would have run into him if she hadn't noticed his shoes. Melody slowly lifted her head locking her green eyes with his.

"Dad?" Melody asked as she paused her iPod and pulled out her headphones.

"Don't tell me that's all I get after being gone for a week." Sam fake pouted opening his arms to his daughter.

Melody put on a fake smile and through her arms around her father. "Sorry. It's great to see you." She let's go of him only to wrap her arm around his as they made their way home.

They walked in complete silence for a few blocks, and that was when Sam knew there was something wrong. Since Melody was little, whenever he would come home from a hunt, she would run to greet him and ask him all these questions. But today, she seemed to have something on her mind.

"Sweetie what's wrong." He finally asked her, stopping in his tracks.

Because her arm was linked with his, she was almost knocked to her feet when Sam had stopped. After steadying herself, she turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" She asked not looking her father in the eyes.

He places his hand on her chin, lifting it so that she would look at him. "I mean did something happen at school this week?" He asked taking notice of his daughters smudged make-up. He also knew that he had hit a the mark, when she looked away and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Baby what happened?" Sam asked worry know clearly in his voice.

"It's nothing." Melody mumbled as she started to walk again.

Sam ran ahead of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Melody, tell me what happened?" He asked again, this time in a stern fatherly voice.

"I said it was NOTHING!" Melody cried, tears streaming down her face.

Sam stepped back for a second and let Melody calm down. He knew there was something really wrong, cause she had never yelled at him like that before.

"Look Dad, I'm sorry. It's just I've had a really bad week." She sniffed wiping away her tears.

"Baby it's okay. Tell me what happened." Sam said softly as he kneeled in front of crying daughter.

Melody looked at him for a second then let out a breath.

"There was this boy." She started to explain when her father all of a sudden got to his feet.

"Boy! What boy?" Sam asked all of a sudden feeling very protective over his only child.

"His name is Zak. We are in the same mythology class. He sits right in front of me." Melody informs her father, tears still in her eyes.

"Did he do something to you? Did he touch?" Sam started to ask, hatred now pulsing through him as he started checking her over.

"Dad, no! He didn't touch me." Melody cried pushing her father away.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. Then he noticed the look in his teenager's eyes. "Melody, do you have a crush on this boy?"

Melody's head shot up at her father's words. She then lowered her head again as more tears appeared in her eyes.

"Y-yes. Okay! I had fallen for him. But it doesn't matter cause he doesn't feel the same way. He liked that pompous cheerleader, Chelsea." Melody sobbed throwing her arms back around her dad.

Sam now realized what was wrong with her. Melody was suffering from her first heartbreak. Sam held his daughter as she cried info his shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Why can't I have what you and mom have?" Melody sniffed, keeping her head on his shoulder.

"You're still young. You have lots of time to meet someone." Sam told her, pulling her away but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"But when? I'm almost 16 and I've never had a boyfriend." Melody continued to sob.

"I didn't get my first girlfriend till collage. And I didn't meet your mother till I was 26. So like I said you have lots of time. But I promise you'll find him." Sam reassured her squeezing her shoulders slightly.

"You promise?" Melody asked wiping away her tears.

"Of course. So why don't we go home and I'll make you a homemade ice cream sandwich." Sam offered throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Melody smiled and started walking back towards home.

"So how did you and mom meet?" She asked never having heard the story.

"Well your Uncle Dean and I were on a case. Your mom was the relative of one of the victims. So we went to go question her." Sam informer his teenager as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Was it love at first site?" Melody asked.

"For me it was. From the moment she opened the door, I was in love with her. I didn't know it however till a few months later how in love I was. But for your mother it took that long for her to release she even liked me. At first she blamed me for her brothers death, but when she saw my charming good looks, she came around." Sam laughed as the walked up their drive-way past the Impala.

"Nice Dad. Well I hope one day I find a guy that loves me as much as you love mom." Melody smiled as she followed her father into the house.

"Like I said, you will someday. You never know you might have already met him and just like your mother you don't know your true feelings yet." Sam smirked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Gumball. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Came Tanner's voice from the fridge.

"What have I told you about calling me Gumball!" Melody pouted as she punched her best friend in the arm.

"I'm not sure. I think you'll have to jog my memory." Tanner teased as he lifted the glass of milk she had poured up into the air.

"Welcome back honey. Did you have a good talk?" Teresa asked as she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Ya we had a great talk." Sam smiled as they watched Tanner hold Melody's glass of milk just out of her reach.


End file.
